Abandoned
by SoftballWolf
Summary: When a young trouble some teenage girl finds herself in some trouble she meets our favorite crew from Camp Half-Blood, but she also finds out things about her past that she would wish to forget... Disclaimer: I do not own PJO but I do own a few characters along the way


Sup, Chicas and chicos? Well I guess it's rude if I don't introduced myself, well I'm Cae. Well at least that's what I'm called, I never knew my real name. When I was one day old my mom dumped me at an orphanage so everyone just called me Cea, it's was supposed to be funny because of my eyes. I have sea green eyes and tan skin thanks to my mom being Mexican. I never knew my dad and I don't want to! So back to the orphanage, I stayed until I was fourteen and then I ran, lived on the streets, got into some trouble, you know all that stuff. That all changed when I managed to get myself into some trouble in New York...

* * *

I was walking through the woods trying to find some kind of cabin to stay in for a while when I ran into a giant beast with a face almost human like, a body of a golden lion, and the tail of a poisonous scorpion. _What the f***?!_ I thought, this isn't normal this thing is just a story, a myth! I grabbed my knife from my boot (hey a girls got to protect herself!) and squared up I wasn't going down without a fight! The Manticore charged and I jabbed my knife at its side, but it dodged away. The he made his move and slashed at my face and I could feel the blood trickle down my cheek "Big mistake, buddy!" I said and grabbed my gun and pointed at it "Back up or I shoot and send you back where you came from!" I said, but the creature was still in attack mode and shot it's leg and it whimpered and limped off. I blew on my gun when I heard a twig snap "Sneaking up on a girl with a gun, not a smart move." I stated "Who are you?" a voice said, I turned around and I saw a boy with eyes the resembled my own with a blonde girl with grey eyes. "I don't need to tell you that!" I said "Sure, okay. Travis, now!" the blonde said and next thing I know I have a bag over my head and my gun is knocked to the floor "LET ME GO!" I screamed "Not yet." said the first voice from the boy with the same eyes as my own.

I was sat on a chair and my hands were tied, literally! The bag was pulled off my head and I was on a deck I looked around and I saw a guy with a horses a** "What the d*** h***?!" I screamed "What's your name girl?" said a guy who looked like he didn't want to be here with a diet coke in his hand. "Cae." I stated and they were still looking at me "Don't expect a last name, I don't have one." I said "Why not?" said the blonde "My mom abandoned me after I was born and I don't have a dad, I was in an orphanage until I was fourteen then I escaped, I've been living on the streets for two years." I told them. "So, when the cops getting here?" I asked and they looked at me confused "Isn't that why y'all took me?" I asked again and they shook their heads "Whoops..." I said. "Why are the cops after you?" said the boy with my eyes "I got into some trouble, that's all you need to know." I said and they looked at me shocked "What are you freaks staring at?" I asked and looked up and there was a faint glowing green trident "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" said horse man.

They cut off the ropes around my wrist and legs, "Your letting me go?" I asked "No, you will be staying here in this camp, with people just like you." said Diet Coke man "Yeah right, adiós, perdedores!" I said and started walking then it was like I was stuck or something. "HEY! LET ME GO!" I screamed "No and if you do leave we call the cops!" the blonde said "I hate all of you!" I said "So, why am I staying here?" I asked. "You are staying here for who your father is." said horse man and I tensed up "Do not mention that son of a b**** around me, I want nothing to do with him! He is just like my mother, worthless!" I screamed and a huge wave crashed on the near by beach and everyone down there screamed from getting wet. "You shouldn't talk about our father that was." said the boy with similar eyes as mine, "Our?" I asked "The names Percy and I'm your half brother." he said "How are you so sure about that?" I asked "That glowing trident above your head was a sign from father claiming you as his daughter." He said "Yeah right and a flying horse is about to land in the yard." and just as I said that a horse with wings landed in the yard _"What's up Percy? Got any sugar cubes?"_ the _HORSE_ said "The horse just flew and spoke how the f*** is that even possible?" I asked/yelled. _"Watch your mouth young lady?"_ the horse said "Cae, meet Blackjack, Blackjack, meets Cae, my new sister." Percy said. "JACKSON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled a tall girl with shortish brown hair. "Annie hide me!" Percy yelled and hid behind 'Annie'. "You're so dead Jackson!" she said and then I realized she was soaked head to toe "I swear I didn't do it!" Percy said "Then who did? Unless there's another child of Poseidon." she said and he looked at me, then she looked at me.

"Who are you?" she sneered "Cae." I said giving her the same look, "So fresh meat, huh?" she said "I wouldn't mess with me if I were you." I stated "You want a piece of me?" she said "Yeah, lets go." I said "So you think your so tough." she said "As tough as they come." I said getting in her face. "Grab a sword and armor then we'll fight." she said and Annabeth or 'Annie' helped me out with that. We walked to a field and horse butt yelled 'Begin' and she attacked first, I quickly studied her movements then went from offense to defense. After that I disarmed her and shoved her to the ground then kicked the sword out of reach and pointed the sword at her throat. "How did you learn to do that?" she asked me as I put the sword up then helped her up "One day when I was eleven and walking back to the orphanage from school I met this guy and he taught me how to fight he met me at the same place everyday, but one day he wasn't there, I never saw him after that." I said "What was his name?" the girl, whose name I learned is Clarisse, asked "Um... Larry, Logan, Lu-, LUKE! His name was Luke." Then they all looked at me with sympathy?

"Follow me." Annabeth said and we started walking "Around five years ago, there was this was against the Titan Kronos, Luke was being controlled by him and he stabbed himself in his Achilles heel, he died a hero." she said looking in my eyes for a reaction but I just stood there with a blank face. "I should have known he was going to be like everyone else and leave when he promised he'd be back." I said and walked off into the woods to find a place to think I found a giant rock near the water and just sat there and thought until the sun set. Nobody in my life has ever stayed, they all leave and they never turn back...


End file.
